


What Is A Star?

by Tysis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation, Gen, Stars, i tried to use the shrug emoji but ao3 dont like that, so just imagine it is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysis/pseuds/Tysis
Kudos: 1





	What Is A Star?

Once upon a time, there were lovers. They loved, as lovers do, and they died as lovers do. They were mortal and worshipped different gods, and so in the afterlife were bound to be separated. It was no casting on their morals or their character. Both of them were to go where it was the ‘good people’ went, but for each of them, it was a different place. Their respective gods met to solve this, for even they did not want to see these 2 separated. 

‘They shall come with me!’ Announced one of the gods. ‘My gardens are the holiest and most sacred of places, they shall want for nothing.’

‘No, they shall go to me,’ the other disputed quietly. ‘They will live anew on the island of heroes and be reborn.’

The gods argued for many days and many nights. They squabbled and they fought, as it was a mark of honor to have such a pair and neither were very good losers. But soon the gods grew bored with the matter, as gods do, and so arguing dwindled to discussion, competition diminished to conversation. 

They would not part the lovers, that was the important part and neither of them wanted to have only half of a set anyway. It was then that an idea came to them. The one aspect they both had in common was the sky. The night sky, to be specific.

So both drew upon their power and the lovers were pressed into the canvas of the sky, 2 burning points so close that to the naked eye they appeared to be one, forever orbiting each other.

And that is how a binary star system came into being.


End file.
